Sleeping Ugly
by Dimpled
Summary: When Elphaba falls under a spell, her friends decide to wake her with the oldest alternative. A simple kiss.


"And…checkmate!" Boq exclaimed happily as he moved his king to knock over Fiyero's. The cold winter air outside had been abandoned by all of the students of Shiz University. In the library, Boq had won every game of Chess that Fiyero had challenged him to, leaving the prince very angry. His eyes were filled with disgust as he looked the munchkin up and down, and Boq smirked at his scowl.

"All right, then…" Fiyero began to set the pieces back up. "Best out of the next three games."

"Deal," Boq laughed. Before he could make his first move, Glinda rushed into the room, her blonde curls whipping back as she rushed to Fiyero's side and tugged on his arm.

"Fiyero, my bestest friend isn't moving!" She cried. Boq came to attention at once, but Fiyero just waved her off.

"I'm not falling for that again," He said tiredly. "I'm not going out with Pfannee. Get her away from my door."

"No, Fiyero! You don't understand. It's so horrendifying!" Glinda's bottom lip wobbled. "She was in Madame Morrible's sorcery class, and they were studying potions! She drank one, but Madame Morrible didn't get it right. Now she's sleeping and she won't wake up. Please Yero! I need help."

"That's the smartest thing I ever heard you say," Fiyero laughed good-naturedly and patted his girlfriend's arm. Even Boq had a laugh as they returned to their game.

"This is all a joke to you, isn't it?" Glinda balled her fists and went pink in the face.

"Sort of." Fiyero shrugged as he made his first move on the board. Looking up at Boq, he grinned wickedly. "Let's hope she stays asleep."

"Maybe she'll find a prince in her dreams." Boq smirked back.

Glinda gasped and started to cry. "You two are such…IDIOTS!" She ran forward and turned the board over, sending the marble pieces to the ground. Boq's jaw dropped.

"Elphie will die, and all you think about is Pfannee!" Glinda stamped her foot and started to run from the room but was stopped by Fiyero.

"Elphaba's under the spell? Not Pfannee?" His urgent tone made Glinda stop crying at once.

Fiyero had liked Glinda's roommate for a while now, and the thought of her dying was too much for him to bear. He had to save her.

"Where is she?" Fiyero gripped Glinda's arms tighter, and she lead the way to Morrible's room. They darted through several confused students along, the way, finally even clearing a hallway.

Glinda showed Boq and Fiyero into Madame Morrible's study, where Nessarose was leaning over her sister, who lay sleeping on the couch.

Nessarose's breath came out in small gasps and tears fell down her cheeks. Boq put his hand on her shoulder to give her comfort, and she reached up and buried her head into his chest.

Fiyero knelt beside the green girl, stroking her cheek. She was as cold as ice.

"How long has she been asleep?" He asked aloud.

"Not long now," Nessarose said quietly, shaking. "I was here. She drank some potion, and she started to shake and she fell. Finally, the twitching stopped, and she became like this."

"Can we wake her up?" Glinda asked, going over to take Elphaba's hand in hers.

No one answered. They all fell silent to hear Elphaba's quiet breathing. She was pale and cold, yet she looked so peaceful. It was bittersweet. Frightening, but in a peaceful and beautiful kind of way.

Glinda wiped a tear from her cheek and hurried over to Morrible's cabinet. She slid her finger over the spines of the books, finally finding one and pulling it out eagerly.

"Here!" She said, returning somewhat to her normally bubbly state. She flipped through the pages and finally landed on the age she was looking for, her eyes scanning the page.

"Listen: _A spell (or potion) may be broken with the three largest breakers. They are either verbal, in which one will speak a spell to wake him or her up; mental, in which one would perform a spell breaker using the power of his or her mind; or physical, in which one would simply awake the victim with a kiss. Note that these may not always work and it depends on what spell is cast._" Glinda looked up and then at Elphaba.

"Well," Fiyero voice choked. "Let's get to work."

Glinda bent her head down. "We don't know any spells."

"Then a kiss it is." Boq shrugged and went over to Elphaba, kissing her gently on the forehead. He leaned back and stared anxiously at her face. Small sparks formed around her, before disappearing entirely.

"Maybe try the verbal spell breaker?" Nessa suggested.

Boq nodded and said to the green woman, "I, Boq Winnist, give to the kiss of kindness. May you awake." He kissed her forehead again and the room remained still.

He frowned and stood, finally looking over at Nessarose. She nodded and wheeled herself over to her sister.

"I, Nessarose Thropp, give you the kiss of a sister's love. May you wake." She took Elphaba's hand and brushed her delicate lips against it, looking at her face hopefully.

More sparks framed Elphaba's body, but disappeared. Nessarose fought the tears that came to her eyes, and wheeled herself to the corner of the room.

Glinda slowly walked over and rubbed Elphaba's arm. "I, Glinda Upland, formally known as Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, give you kiss of friendship." She kissed Elphaba's cheek, but sparks came and left, and Glinda was left sobbing.

"Does this mean she hates me?" She cried. Boq frowned.

It was Fiyero's turn. He slowly paced over to where Elphaba lay, sitting on the edge of the couch. He moved a lock of hair away from her face, and leaned in close to whisper his spell to her like a secret.

"I, Fiyero Tiggular, give you the kiss…" He looked at her beautiful pale face, and his heart grew and stung at the thought of her never waking up. "…I give you the kiss…of love." He gently pressed his lips to hers, connecting them in a beautiful way. His kiss took much longer than it should have, but when he pulled away, he still missed the feeling.

Elphaba lay there still, and Fiyero moved away from the couch, biting his lip and turning away.

"That's it, then." Boq said remorsefully. "She's gone."

They all silently said their goodbyes to Elphaba, and started to leave the room. Fiyero felt a firm poke on his arm, and turned around to face Boq sternly. "Stop poking me," He said, rubbing his arm.

"I didn't touch you." Boq cocked his head to the side.

"Eek! Nessa, stop!" Galinda jumped.

Nessa looked at Fiyero, then to Glinda. "What did I do?"

"Glinda, please stop." Boq sprang up, rubbing his neck.

Fiyero turned around and gasped.

Golden sparks flew from Elphaba's body, hitting them all in a rain of pinches. Fiyero turned Boq around as he blamed Glinda for poking him again.

"What's happening!" Nessa held up her hands to shield her face. In the mist of the golden rain, Fiyero saw Elphaba sit up.

The sparks fell to the floor, and the four friends looked at Elphaba with disbelief.

She slowly got off the couch, and took Fiyero's hands in hers.

"I dreamed of you." She smiled. "Did you kiss me?"

"We all did!" Glinda rushed to Elphaba's side, wrapping her arms around her friend.

Elphaba reluctantly moved her eyes away from Fiyero's and put her hands in Nessa's.

"Thank you all so much!" Elphaba wrapped her arms around Boq and Nessarose.

"Let's go out to ice cream!" Glinda lead Nessa and Boq out of the room, gesturing for Fiyero and Elphaba to follow.

Once she was far enough away, Fiyero seized Elphaba and kissed her deeply. Pulling back, he stated, "I did kiss you."

Elphaba wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hm. I don't think I'm fully awake yet."

And together they shared many, many, many, many kisses as a couple sparks formed.

END


End file.
